PROJECT SUMMARY The HIVE Collaboration Component (CC) will develop and provide robust collaboration strategies and resources in order to catalyze the Human BioMolecular Atlas Program (HuBMAP) goal of mapping the human body at high resolution to transform our understanding of tissue organization and function. Foremost in our vision is cultivating a climate and culture that inspires collaboration, learns from the community we serve, and is agile in the way we experiment with, adopt, and contribute to best practices. We envision building a sustainable, functional, and coherent team with a shared sense of purpose and community of practice via a climate of innovation and excitement around the HuBMAP mission. We will enable successful team science with activities that enhance the collaborations and knowledge exchange among HIVE Collaboratory members, the HuBMAP Consortium, and external research communities. We will use a variety of approaches to align and enhance communication, including development of a collaboration portal to enable virtual meetings and a website to handle knowledge management. Internal and external face-to-face meetings will be convened annually and expertly facilitated by leaders in the creativity, innovation, and team science domain. We align CC personnel with specific responsibilities in relation to other HIVE Components, the Tissue Mapping Centers and the Transformative Technology Development projects. Each HIVE Component has distinct goals, but many overlap with those of other Components. Cross- component standing committees will be supported by the CC, and these will liaise with broader HuBMAP governance. We will implement a process of adaptive collaborative synthesis to take an emergent challenge and move it through a standard process involving problem definition and requirements gathering. The result will be the rapid development and deployment of flexible ?adaptive teams? that can execute the needed steps to address issues in an agile and iterative fashion. The challenges inherent in team science will be mitigated through the extensive experience of the PI team, the support from their institutional and organizational structures, and the knowledge and guidance from expert facilitators. The CC will facilitate the development of and will implement the data policies agreed upon by the HuBMAP SC, and all data to be shared will adhere to all appropriate state and federal confidentiality requirements and privacy guidelines. The success of the HIVE and HuBMAP at large will be enabled through the dynamic CC Collaboration Component facilitating the common mission using approaches and processes that enable rapid and flexible development and dissemination.